


South

by ls_ltk



Series: MOR、miflo与其他 [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ls_ltk/pseuds/ls_ltk
Summary: 主弗米，有茜米、茜弗（微）简单的夹心饼干、边唱边口梗，非纯车。
Relationships: Sid Glover/Florent Mothe/Mikelangelo Loconte
Series: MOR、miflo与其他 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649290
Kudos: 8





	South

2019/07/22 19:58 p.m. 浦东国际机场  
差两分钟北京时间8点，Florent乘坐的航班降临在中国南端。他在空姐轻柔的问候中关闭飞行模式，手机还停留在7小时前的巴黎，那里刚过正午，Zaho正在家里带宝宝用餐、去院子里散步，然后回房间午睡一会儿。Florent本应该在那儿。  
他穿过熙攘的人群，以一种不必要的行色匆匆挤上差点超载的电梯。感谢上帝，他最近瘦了一些。夏天戴口罩是极不明智的选择，他只是无法承担被认出的风险。  
走出机场大厅，Florent深吸一口气，用鼻腔拥抱这个明丽的城市，夜的潮湿和梧桐树叶的清香，那一瞬间他想到18年的初夏，也是带着这样苦涩又迫切的心情来到这里。在机场排队等行李时，他兴奋地指着大厅玻璃外的夜景，对Mikele说：看啊，上海。其实那根本就是郊区零星的灯光。远处高架桥亮起的车流让他们找回一丝熟悉的味道，不约而同地对塞车的恐怖回忆撇了撇嘴。Mikele说：我喜欢中国南方，我想在这里住下。Mikele错了，上海在严格意义上来说不算南方。至少不像他的家乡那样。切里尼奥拉，一个意大利东南部的小城，在长靴的尖跟上悬着，当地人们呼吸着亚得里亚海上飘来的咸湿的空气。那是Mikele成长的地方。  
再一次低头看表，演唱会开场十分钟。  
Florent用英语慢慢地跟出租车司机沟通。有——点——远！司机好心地提醒他，手机导航上显示将近一个小时的车程。Florent耸耸肩，他在落地的一瞬间便告诉自己不必反悔，仅仅是等待罢了。寂寞的街灯在窗外一盏一盏飞速划过，Florent闭上双眼，视网膜还残留着不肯逝去的光影。歌单刚好播放到We are south，他手机里为数不多的Mikele的歌曲。我们在等待奇迹发生。* 在这个陌生又熟悉的南部港口城市。我们。

2019/07/22 23:17 p.m. Modern Sky Lab  
站在墙边打发完最后一个热情的姑娘，Sid披上外套，四处寻找今晚的主唱——Mikele的踪影，最后在厕所的洗手台边停下，Mikele双手将自己撑起，在镜子里捕捉到他投来的疑惑的眼神。  
我累了。Mikele用完好的手掬起一捧水，冲洗着下半张脸。Noemie会晚点回去。他小声补充。  
回酒店。Sid简短地命令，眼神在隔间敞开的门上扫过。回去。他不介意自己的语气变得有些冲，反正Mikele也不介意。  
Mikele是个很奇怪的人。Sid第一次见到他，在心里迅速下了这个结论，直到今天它依旧生效。有谁会在自己女朋友跑出去玩的夜晚邀请一个刚认识没多久的男人上床。他问Mikele为什么，他看起来不像是炮友万千的基佬。Mikele的回答一如既往地使他迷惑：噢，我以为你恰巧也需要。Sid在那一瞬间有种想逃走的冲动，眼前的男人卸了妆，在床头灯柔和而明亮的光下，眼尾的笑纹和发红的毛孔顿时一览无余。Mikele比自己大十几岁，他们甚至不是听着同一支乐队长大的。但Mikele明白。他没有向任何人提过那段往事，他擅作主张将它深埋心底，却又随时让它保持鲜活，以一种非常Sid Glover的方式，疯狂地提醒自己不要move on。他没有必要向任何人诉说，包括Eva。可是Mikele。Sid无声地叹气，踢开脚下挡路的外套，试图重新表现出年轻人应有的嚣张。在爬上Mikele床后他捕捉到男人压抑而渴望的眼神，心底猜疑的种子缓缓破土而出。  
他们逐渐有了默契，临时组成的乐队还处于磨合期中，Mikele的思路远比常人跳跃，Sid能在第一时间心领神会，然后用标准的英语（与Mikele相比）转达给其他成员。当然也有意见不合的时候，这时他会冲到阳台透风，借此表达自己的不满。通常是半根烟之后，Mikele会过来拍拍他的肩，递给他一瓶冰啤酒。然后两人继续平和地各执己见，大多数时候是他让步。他还记得这是Mikele的演唱会。Noemie外出的晚上，他们在低矮的阁楼做爱，Mikele一反白天的聒噪，很少说话，仿佛白天的工作已经消耗掉他的全部精力，他们像两匹只不知餍足的动物，只会用身体表达最基本的生理需求。  
Sid想起粉丝刚刚问他Mikele的歌里最喜欢哪一首，他毫不犹豫地回答：We are south。他不懂副歌以外的意大利语，却在Mikele的声音中感受到执拗与热情。Mikele跨过舞台中央横陈的电线，像所有曾经恃宠而骄的摇滚主唱一般冲到他身边，对他大声唱：我所拥有的一切，全部给予你。* 一如他在床上的放纵。  
Mikele今晚确如他所说，非常疲倦。Sid对这种演出后的空虚感同身受，Mikele比他更投入，他累得连一根指头都不想抬起，没有洗澡，任由Sid粗暴地解开他的皮带、他的拉链，将双腿曝露在酒店源源不断的冷气下。牛仔裤和厚重的靴子被踢到一旁。像往常一样，Mikele享受他的主动，在粗暴和直接的插入前学会自己开拓，从他的床头柜里摸出一小罐润滑，手指滑进后面紧致的穴口，用的是左手。戴着护具的右手不知该放在哪里，索性横在胸前。他捉住Mikele受伤的手，把束起的袖口扯开，一层又一层，终于让苍白的手臂重见天日。  
一串铃声把他们从意乱情迷中惊醒。年长男人迅速地蜷缩起来，拽过洁白的被子。  
你的。他把电视柜上的手机递给Mikele，并没有忽略屏幕的来电显示——那个Mikele偶尔会在床上不小心喊出的名字。  
Flo。  
Mikele拿起手机，手指划向绿色的小图标。同一时间，房门传来滞重的敲击。没有外放，Sid听到了一个陌生的温柔的男声，隔着电流和一层薄薄的木板：Mikele，开门。

2019/07/22 23:30 p.m. 顺风大酒店  
门在Florent面前缓缓打开，一张年轻而英俊的面孔对他微笑。吉他手赤裸着上身，皮带明显是解开了又急急忙忙穿上，针扣在不合适的孔位，仿佛无声的嘲讽。越过男人瘦削的肩背，Florent看到地毯上另一条牛仔裤。Mikele在这里。  
我打扰了什么吗。他礼貌地询问。（不要表现得像个妒妇，Florent。）  
男人——或者应该称呼他为Sid，Mikele的新欢，冲他耸耸肩，做出一个邀请的手势。  
我们正要开始。Sid说。  
Florent终于看到了Mikele，他昔日的爱人，距离上一次分别已经一年多了。Mikele好像胖了点，又好像瘦了点。他不知道自己是否表现出一丝眷恋，因为Mikele躲开了他的目光。他连怒气都无法顺利发泄出去。Mikele没有对他说明任何事。如果不是他在来的路上打开微博搜索，他压根不会来Sid的房间找他。粉丝们及时上传了今晚的演出片段，Mikele笑着看向吉他手，凑过去对唱，试图在歌词的间隙抚摸他的头发。Florent的心在一瞬间冻结成冰。他委婉地向Nuno打听乐队的住址，让司机直接开到了酒店停车场。  
Zaho知道吗。Mikele问。  
Florent反击。Noemie怎么不在。  
Florent感受到吉他手的目光在他和Mikele之间来回逡巡。已婚、恋爱中，Sid挨个指着他们，然后指向自己：恋爱中。OK，那我们为什么不一起呢。他展开一个骄矜而古怪的笑，似乎为撞破什么感到愉悦。他和Mikele一点儿都不配。Florent听到内心小小的异议，攥紧右手，无名指上的婚戒箍得他隐隐作痛。  
你是客人。Sid对他说。你先。  
Florent对这虚假的客套不置可否，显然发出邀请的人不打算给他和Mikele独处的空间。他转向Mikele，想从Mikele口中听到拒绝的回答，但他没有。Mikele沉默着放松身体，仰躺在柔软的床垫上，一个完全敞开的姿势。Florent注意到穴旁沾染的黏滑液体，明白Sid没有在说谎。他甚至都没有问Mikele的感受。Florent感到一阵缥缈的愤怒，所以到底谁是闯入者？他用手指粗暴地撑开Mikele的嫩穴，左手握住那一侧的囊袋，Mikele从喉咙里发出一声叹息，双手情不自禁地勾上他的脖子，汗津津的脸埋在他肩膀里。Florent曾在无数次挫败和调笑中拥抱这具躯体，他熟悉Mikele的身体就像熟悉他的吉他。Florent承认自己在向年轻的吉他手炫耀：看吧，你手中的那一把不属于Mikele。但私密的旋律还未铺展就被打断了，Mikele挣脱了他的怀抱。回去。Mikele低声说。  
Florent没有听他的，像拎自家猫一样把Mikele拽回来，不出意外地遭到Mikele的炮轰：你从巴黎坐十个小时飞机赶过来就是为了干我？我以为你是来看我演出的。气急败坏的同时掺杂着心虚。Florent僵在那里，不知道是不是应该继续。Mikele看起来很累。  
旁观着的吉他手吹了一声口哨。所以现在是怎样？Sid窝在窗边的沙发里问他。Mikele不要你？  
显然。Florent干巴巴地回答，瞪了一眼床上装死的鸵鸟。  
Sid冲他勾勾手指。过来，Florent。他叫他的法语名字。我们让Mikele休息吧，他明天还要唱。Sid把他按在红色法兰绒的沙发里，递给他一个会心的微笑。你是我喜欢的类型，你的眼睛很美。Sid的手灵巧地滑进他的运动裤里，准确无误地握住他胯下的硬物，故意冲着床上说：你看，没有Mikele我们也能玩得很开心。  
Florent完美地理解了Sid的意图。疯子。他在心里骂道，同时被Sid手指上下的动作折服了，瘫在沙发中不住喘息着，想象那是Mikele的手。他在余光里看到Mikele从床上爬起来，眼中是明显的错愕。  
你们......要在这里？Mikele看起来有些可怜。Florent在被撸射时残忍地想，他一定不知道Sid打算做什么。年轻的吉他手无所畏惧，他肆意挥洒着他们业已沉寂的青春，以及骨血里与生俱来的疯狂因子。Florent不知道他藉由狂欢去追寻什么，但毫无疑问，房间里的三个人都为了相似的理由撞到一起。  
我的房间，Mikele。Sid将Florent的裤子甩到沙发扶手上，做出最后的宣判。

2019/07/22 23:39 p.m. 顺风大酒店  
Mikele被他们营造的气氛吓到了，Sid想。年长男人局促不安地坐在床上，双手紧紧拽着碎花罩衫的下摆。那件上衣都快被他扯烂了。Sid带着快意加码：求我们，Mikele。  
Mikele的嘴唇迟疑地翕动了一下，终于妥协。别让Noemie看出来。他第一次主动脱掉内裤，像是视死如归。他们双双打量着Mikele暴露的下体，如同鉴赏防尘柜里精美的瓷器，他们都知道Mikele喜欢这个。加宽的床难以无法负担三个男人的体重，在他们躺上去时发出弹簧的吱嘎声。他们分别在Mikele的两侧躺下。Florent正舔着Mikele右边的耳朵，从Mikele的忍耐又享受的表情可以看出他们以前会这样做，于是Sid尝试用舌头去调戏另一边。Mikele没有耳洞，湿润的舌从平整的耳唇开始，逐渐向耳后进发，细碎的鬓角被汗打湿过，戳着Sid的脸颊，他恶作剧地向耳眼吹一口气，不出意外地听到Mikele小声的惊叫。  
Florent拈起Mikele上半身破碎的衣衫。这是什么东西。他发出故作嫌恶的声音。Mikele，你给自己剪了个斗篷？Sid理解地大笑，他看不惯Mikele的打扮很久了，他不明白为什么Mikele要把自己裹得严严实实，因为在床上脱掉它们需要耗费很长时间。Mikele完全赤裸着。他和Florent分别揉搓Mikele的乳房，它们出人意料地圆润，舌尖落上去的瞬间，Mikele颤抖了一下，Sid尝到咸涩的味道，那是汗水蒸发后凝结的盐粒。Mikele的手插进他纠结的长发，随着牙齿的轻咬，缠绕在手上的头发微微扯紧。他松开微胀而泛红的乳头，走到地上摊着的衣物旁，抽出Mikele那根黑色的皮带。  
Non。Mikele摇着头，求助地看向Florent。Sid耸耸肩，在Florent的默许下抓住Mikele挣扎的手臂，将它们用皮带捆在一起。小心他的右手。Florent说。  
Sid转向Florent。他刚刚想出一个新的玩法，当然他才不承认是这几天演出中的内心活动。当他看到Mikele边唱边趴在肮脏的地板上，他感受到暗流在稀薄的空气里涌动，他从高处一跃而下，借此抛掷无处发泄的欲望。Mikele适合这种恶趣味。Sid眯起双眼打量双手被缚的男人，再次肯定自己的想法。  
点一首歌。他对Florent说。  
We are south。听到这个回答Sid挑起眉，Florent重复：We are south。  
听到了吗，Mikele。他示意Florent蒙住Mikele的双眼，自己则分开他的双腿。有点诚意，我们会让你爽到射出来的。  
Mikele沉默了一会儿，小心翼翼地唱出第一句。被过度使用的喉咙有些沙哑，在Sid含住龟头的时候狠狠地跑掉一个音，他轻而缓慢地舔着那道软沟，舌尖环着它来回旋转。Mikele像是在努力维持音准，只是摸不出他唇舌攻击的节奏，听起来犹犹豫豫的。（Mikele，你在台上也这么唱吗。Florent在一旁温和地讽刺。）Sid将舌头换成牙齿，Mikele猝不及防地停了一下，终于在他用舌尖蹭过尖端的时候呻吟出声。  
该你来了，Florent。他和Florent交换了位置。Florent显然更加知道如何对待Mikele的阴茎，因为Mikele唱出的歌词逐渐乱了。Florent将它整个含入嘴中，头部轻柔地绕圈，带动它左右旋转，不时发出湿润的啧啧声，Mikele的歌声渐渐染上哭腔，他将那些破碎的意语歌词断断续续念完，以一种恳求的姿态。（没有人在意音调了。）但Florent没有停下。他吐出一截濡湿的柱身，看起来像是在舔着Mikele的尿道口。Sid之前和Mikele的几次也做过，他知道Mikele受不了这样的舔弄，很快就会在过于强烈的刺激下缴枪投降。果然如此。他的掌心感受到些许湿润，不知是Mikele的汗还是泪。他在惊讶中松开了手。Mikele的眼妆妆花掉了一大片，眉尾也是。Mikele的眼睛红红的，他不再顾虑Sid是否在场，在恢复视觉的第一时间下意识寻找另一个男人。Florent。Florent。  
基于他们三人的情况，把性和爱混为一谈显然是愚蠢的。Sid叹了口气，知道他无意间参与到一场战争中，而他能做的不过是推波助澜。Florent加快了吸吮的频率，直到Mikele叫着他的名字射在他嘴里。Sid冷眼旁观着这一切，忽然俯下身衔住Mikele的唇。柔软、甜美，更多是心理上的愉悦。扯平了。他心想。Mikele顺从地接纳了他，尽管他们从未接过吻。别做出这样一副原谅我们、宽容我们的姿态。他坚决而强硬地掠过上颚，捉住Mikele逃避的舌。你应得的。

2019/07/22 23:54 p.m. 顺风大酒店  
Mikele趴跪在酒店劣质的棕色地毯上，裸露的双肘由于手腕被缚而紧并，几乎支撑不住他的平衡，僵硬的手指紧扯沙发垂下的布幔。Sid坐在沙发上，用手粗暴地扳起Mikele的下巴，捏住他的鼻子，干燥的唇被迫张开，Florent看到他的嘴巴被Sid的阴茎撑满，涎液从合不拢的嘴里流下，粗糙的毛料上晕出深褐色的水迹。  
我把后面交给Florent，你该怎么感谢我？像是回应Sid的话一般，半跪着的Florent分开Mikele紧翘的臀肉，露出之前扩张过的柔滑小穴，深粉色的皱褶似乎急不可耐地邀他进入。里面的紧致让Florent发出一声喟叹，Mikele还未完全放松，内括约肌尽职尽责地收紧，拒斥着Florent的入侵。他抬头看到似笑非笑的Sid，忽然有种时过境迁的挫败感。Mikele不是他的，而且永远不会是了。他意识到他和Sid此时必须站在同一条战线，否则结局只会不欢而散。因此也必须统一目标，那就是尽力满足Mikele，让这场漫长的性爱完美地落下帷幕。  
Florent舔舐着Mikele的蜜穴，用裹着黏液的舌刺激周围敏感的肌肤，偶尔滑过柔软的肠壁，Mikele手脚并用地向前挪动，试图逃离Florent充满诱惑的扩张，却被前面Sid的性器顶回Florent那边。Mikele，放松。Florent环上他的腰，自背后套弄他硬得发胀的阴茎，Mikele发出模糊不清的呜咽，浑身颤抖着射在地毯上，膝盖晃了几下，瘫软下去的瞬间又被Florent扶正。  
含好，Mikele。Sid为Mikele解开双手，让他可以撑在地毯上减缓膝部的压力。Mikele还在努力地和口中胀大的阴茎作斗争。Florent拍拍Mikele的屁股。自己翘起来。他说，满意地欣赏洁白臀肉留下的一抹红痕。他扶着Mikele颤抖的腰，将自己完全埋入，Mikele完全吞下了它，像以前的无数次，他扭动着腰为他们找到合适的节奏，方便Florent更精准地顶到深处。Florent炙热的阴茎一寸寸破开柔软的肉壁，顶在前列腺上凸起的部分，Mikele在痉挛般的快感中猛地咬紧。  
操。Sid粗喘着抓住Mikele的头发。干得好，Florent。  
Florent知道他爽到了，他知道Mikele的嘴巴有多舒服。谢谢。Florent说，用胀大的前端来回碾磨Mikele最敏感的那一点，肠道变得有些干涩，他的耻骨撞在Mikele的屁股上，都是滚烫。求......求你......Mikele呜咽着想要解放口中的禁锢，被Sid蓄意一送，顶端擦过喉咙的窒息让他不自主地收紧后穴，Florent被夹得几乎要射出来，终于体会到刚才Sid的感受。  
Mikele应该是学乖了，开始专心帮Sid舔弄。你要我拿出来吗。Sid问。Mikele不住地点头，Florent却觉得不会这么简单，仿佛是印证他的想法，Sid将阴茎从Mikele口中抽出，却在射精的瞬间对准Mikele的脸，乳白色粘稠的液体飞溅在他的下巴和脖颈上。Sid还是为他留了余地。Mikele双手撑地，不住地干咳，看起来像条搁浅在岸上的人鱼。Florent发现自己居然没有生气，而是贪婪地注视Mikele沾着精液的脸。他将大口呼吸着的Mikele扯过来，让他随重力下沉，Mikele喘息着仰起头，泛红的嘴唇茫然地张开，被突如其来的顶弄逼出一叠声尖叫。Florent快速地抽出，却不完全离开那个发热的小穴，娴熟地一次次顶进，愉悦地感受到Mikele的肠壁微微痉挛。他感到莫大的幸福，Mikele就在他的怀中，而他埋在Mikele的身体里。他似乎能感受到Mikele急速的心跳。还有比这更近的距离吗。Florent想。有个熟悉的声音不甘寂寞地响起：不，再没有比这更远的了。他在热烈的冲撞中冷静地观察一切。Mikele好像是比去年胖了一点，眼妆画法似乎也做出了改变，他甚至能接受背入式了。（Sid悄悄走进浴室。）还有什么是不能改变的呢。  
Mikele在堆叠的激潮中抚上他的脸，发红的眼眶看着让人心疼。Florent。他哑着嗓子说。回......最后一个字淹没在Florent的深顶中，Mikele别过头，用牙齿紧紧咬着Florent的T恤，将呻吟和喘息憋在起了皱褶的棉织物里，温热的液体从Mikele充血而肿胀的穴中缓缓淌出，滴在早已斑驳的地毯上，把Florent的腿也搞得一塌糊涂。他把自己完全交给了Florent，瘫软在他的怀里，阖起高潮后失焦的双目。Florent耐心地等待Mikele平复呼吸，半搂半抱地将他扶到床上。  
我老了。Florent想起有次演出完，Mikele在床上对他抱怨，半是玩笑半是认真地说：我四十岁，你才刚过三十。那一晚，他们在酒店宽大的落地窗前做爱，与窗外天空的万千星辰为伴。Mikele挠他痒，被他报复性地压在床上。那一晚的Mikele像他们喝掉的啤酒一样香甜。很多年过去了，同样是在酒店的落地窗前，他遥遥凝视着Mikele疲惫脱妆的脸，努力压抑住想要上前的冲动。  
要走了？Sid从浴室探出头。Florent勉强地展开一个笑，点点头。  
门在身后无情地关上。Florent听到走廊另一边传来的熟悉的声音，匆忙拐进楼梯间。

酒店旁的便利超市24小时营业。Florent为自己买了一瓶啤酒。冰凉香甜的酒液浸透嘴唇，Florent长叹一口气。  
从始至终，他们都没有接吻。

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> 两句皆为We are south的歌词：  
> We are waiting for miracles  
> Everything that's mine I give you all  
> 我们在等待奇迹发生  
> 我所拥有的一切全都给你（们）


End file.
